Generally, pens have different functions and types according to the difference of its interior ink such as nail painting pens, light extinction pens, marker pens and color pens etc., whose structures are equally characterized by pen points and empty pen bodies and the main difference comes from the ink set therein. About the ink currently available, their structures are generally divided into following two types.
Type 1, the inner end of its pen point is directly extended into the empty cavity in the pen body and the cavity is filled with liquid ink. Then the ink can be slowly let out by means of the hydraulic conductivity of the pen point itself and provided for applying or writing (e.g. nail painting pen). However, it is found from the conventional structure that, the interior ink, especially the volatile ink, can be exhausted continuously from a pen point, resulting in such defects as quick consumption, short lifespan and volumes of leakage of ink.
Type 2, the inner end of its pen point that is extended into the empty cavity in the pen body is inserted into a cotton strip that contains absorbed ink. Then the ink can be slowly let out by means of the hydraulic conductivity of the pen point itself and provided for applying or writing (e.g. marker pen). However, in practical application, it is found from the known structure that, due to a cotton strip's smaller ink absorption and content than that of aforesaid structure, and continuous exhaustion from the pen point, it possesses such disadvantages as quick consumption, short lifespan and the need of frequent supply or even rejection.
Accordingly, in order to solve the problems of the conventional pens when they are used, it would be desirable for the industry to provide a structure which is more practical.
Above all, the inventor elaborately designed and tested the pen structure on the basis of rich experience in product development and design, to thereby present the invention finally.